


Saying Goodbye

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, dealing with baby grace's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: for HaleyDingleAaron said goodbye to Grace, and Robert is there to come home to.





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaleyDingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDingle/gifts).



> General Update:  
> So, for numerous reasons, I deleted my tumblr. However, I still love Robron and I will still be writing fanfic for them. So, this account will still be active!
> 
> For this fic:  
> This is something new for me, I try to keep my fics light, so please let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated!

It was late…

The village was quiet and dark, the normal everyday hubbub had ceased, and a blanket of calm settled over Emmerdale village as Aaron drove home.

He parks, stretching in his seat before getting out, the slamming of the car door reverberating through the night. He trudges up to the front door, his feet feeling like bricks, noticing a small light reflecting through the stained glass, leaving colored shadows on Aaron’s face.

As he shuffles into the house, it is still and quiet, Liv and Seb already tucked up in bed, he assumed. But, Aaron spots his fiancé-husband, sitting on the couch, brew in hand. Robert’s head is bowed, staring at his mug, before it pops up with the sound of Aaron clicking the door shut. 

“Hi…” Robert whispers…

“Hi,” Aaron returns.

Robert doesn’t wait for Aaron’s queues; he sets down the mug and goes to envelop Aaron in his arms. 

And Aaron melts…

He buries his nose into Robert’s dressing gown, losing himself in the tears and Robert’s all to familiar scent that he doesn’t even register that Robert was guiding the pair of them towards the sofa. Robert holds Aaron, rubbing slow circles on his back, running his fingers through Aaron’s messy curls (just as Aaron had been doing hours ago in a hospital waiting room…)

Robert doesn’t push, doesn’t speak. Just holds Aaron…and waits.

An hour goes by before Aaron’s sobs start to cease, his breathing returning to normal. He pulls away from Robert- his cheeks red and tear-stained, and blows out a hot and unsteady breath before finally speaking…

“I got to hold her…” Aaron’s voice gravely and worn, “I got to say goodbye.”

“I’m glad…” Robert whispers.

“She is cute-“ Aaron smiles at the memory of Grace, holding her, her cheeks pink and her skin soft, “I have another sister…” Aaron paused, his smile faltering, “I had…”

“Aaron…” Robert tuts, reaching for his fiancé-husband, pulling him into his side, clinging to his shoulders.

“I can’t believe she isn’t going to be there tomorrow.” Aaron’s voice wet, tears starting to prick back up in his eyes…

“Yes she will,” Robert whispers into Aaron’s hair, “In here…”snaking an arm around his chest, pointing to his heart… “Forever…”

Aaron sighs, and pushes a hand into his jeans pocket, retrieving his phone. He flicks his fingers back and forth over the screen, until he holds it up in front of his and Robert’s faces, “The nurse took this photo of us, you know, before…”

“She’s beautiful Aaron…” Robert comments. 

“Yeah, she is.”

The pair stare at the photo of the small family; Chas, Paddy, Aaron and Grace, for a while longer. Until Robert speaks up, “We could get that photo printed, hang it up somewhere…if you want?”

Aaron nods against Robert’s shoulder. 

“And we could get two done, give one to your mum and Paddy, they could put it in the pub…or is that weird?” Robert continues…

“I’ll ask. I am going to see Mum in the morning, will you come with me?” Aaron asks, turning his gaze to look Robert in the eyes, the blue shining even brighter with the unshed tears...

“Yeah...” Robert hesitates, “If that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want.”

A stray tear falls from Aaron’s eyes and Robert wipes it away with his thumb, Aaron closing his eyes at Robert’s touch. 

“Aaron…please talk to me.”

Aaron sighs against Robert’s chest and pulls his fiancé-husband’s arms over his now damp jumper, “I wish you got to meet her.”

“I wish I did too, I really do Aaron.”

“I wanna go to bed…” Aaron stands up, pulling at Robert’s hand. “Come to bed with me.”

Robert stands up, but the worry is still etched across his face, “Aaron...” is all Robert could get out before Aaron stops him, “Talk tomorrow.”

Robert nods, and intertwines his fingers with Aaron before standing up and following him up the stairs, leaving the questions to another day.


End file.
